Foxy
Foxy is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he will emerge and sprint towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is not monitored enough through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who has this behavior. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Scott Cawthon, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the beginning. Appearance As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. He has yellow eyes, red eyebrows, and three strings of hair from the top of his head. He has a hook for his right hand, and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. He is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical fox, Foxy doesn't have a tail. Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest out of all the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs. His ears are articulated, thus able to move back and forth and left to right. His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair. Locations Foxy is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Pirate Cove and rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He does not appear anywhere else. Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Foxy's older model makes an appearance in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2''along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by his newer counterpart, Mangle. Appearance Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic. However, in comparison to Bonnie, Chica, or even his brand new counterpart Mangle, Foxy actually seems to be in better shape, since, just like Freddy, the worst damage he has on him are just some huge rips. Unlike some of the aforementioned animatronics, Foxy is not entirely stripped off his costume, nor is he missing his face or any limbs. Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Freddy Fazbear, showing off the upper portion of his endoskeleton arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Like Chica, he has three toes in this game, instead of two. Oddly, both teaser pictures show Foxy with the standard LED "eyes", while his appearance in the trailer displays him as if he still has his yellow eyes from the first game. Foxy also lacks eyebrows, like every other old animatronic, excluding Freddy and Golden Freddy. His black dots on his snout have been removed, and his nose is smaller as well. His hook is dangerously sharp, and it seemingly can bend and swivel.